I Will Prevail
by StarTraveler
Summary: Renee's inner anguish. Set during the episode of Death Suite COMPLETED


Disclaimer: EFC and Characters belong to Gene Roddenberry  
  
AN: Takes place during the episode of Death Suite  
  
When will everything stop crashing in on me?  
  
Renee Palmer asked herself that question as her vision faded in and out as she tried to walk down the hall. For the last few months she had been fighting the Atavus, primitive ancestors to the Taelons and Jaridians on her own besides Street.  
  
The day before she had managed to rescue a baby from an Atavus but couldn't save the mother from falling to her death, now the tunnel vision wouldn't let her be. She wondered if her world would ever be normal again.  
  
It was times like this that made her grieve for Liam even more, the one person to be with her through thick and thin, but he was gone having sacrificed himself in the regeneration chamber, hoping to create a better species all for nothing.  
  
She ran into a mirror that was in the hall then saw a shadow in the darkness, "Street is that you?"  
  
The figure came out of the darkness, the wife of the spa owner. "It's Sophie Speekman, Renee, may I call you Renee?"  
  
"Yeah sure" Renee felt tired and everything.  
  
"You need some stress release come down to the spa with me and you can have it all to yourself".  
  
"I want to find Street, my friend I came with".  
  
"We'll find her not to worry".  
  
A few minutes later Renee stood in the Spa area as Sophie filled the tub, "don't worry I don't bite, come on get in".  
  
Renee sighed, but in the end sat down in it not feeling the least bit relaxed. "It'll be all right Renee, when you leave you'll be an entirely new person you'll be remembering this place for years to come I guarantee it, now I'll go get your friend".  
  
Sophie waited until she got out of earshot, and then proceeded to contact Howlyn, her lord. "Everything is in place".  
  
Howlyn came through the portal a few moments later in the lower level of the building and found the human hybrid waiting for him, but he didn't need her help he knew where to find Renee, he could sense her. He quietly made his way through the halls by using the ceiling; soon, soon she would be his.  
  
Renee tried to relax but this year had been difficult for her, losing Liam, being ridiculed by the rest of humanity, watching the Atavus victimize one human after another, she needed to pull out of this, she had to save her race.  
  
"Renee you must listen to me".  
  
Renee opened her eyes and sat up, she must be losing it, and it sounded like Liam's voice. She closed her eyes and laid her head back, trying to relax.  
  
"Renee you are in danger". This time there was no mistaking it was Liam's voice inside her head. She then found herself in a void fully dressed although she was more curious about Liam. "Liam is it you?"  
  
"Yes I've come to warn you, Howlyn will soon be coming for you, you must fight with every ounce of strength you have left, defeat him and you know you'll be able to do anything".  
  
"What about you?" Renee asked.  
  
"I'm in a good place Renee, worry about yourself, someday we will see each other again". The haze began to swirl cloaking him. "No Liam don't go!"  
  
Renee bolted upright screaming Liam's name, and then shut off the faucet that made the water bubble and then she heard it, someone banging on the door. Renee quickly got out of the tub, put on her robe and hid behind the curtain; waiting for Liam's warning to happen.  
  
She didn't have long to wait as Howlyn ripped the curtain away, looking at her in triumph, his smoldering dark eyes even darker with desire. He was a very sexy alien, and that was the only thing he had going for him. Renee felt disgust toward him that she had never felt for anyone or anything; Liam really did die for nothing.  
  
"Look at you, is this what it's all come down to? You can't save your species Renee, look at you, you can barely even save yourself, and you have achieved such heights". He then laughed like he had said the funniest thing in the universe.  
  
"Fight Renee I'm here with you, I'll always be with you". Renee felt renewed anger and determination flood her and she looked over to see a hairdryer, already plugged in, Liam really was with her. She picked it up, "No Howlyn I'll never be that far gone!" She turned on the hairdryer and flung it at his feet, watching with intense satisfaction as he screamed in rage as he went down.  
  
The rest of that time was a blur escaping from the trap that had been set for her, only to be confronted by Sophie and falling over the ledge, then she heard Street's voice, "it wasn't your fault Renee, don't give up humanity needs you, do it for Liam!".  
  
Renee felt another burst of determination and was finally pulled up to safety and they managed to escape just before the place exploded. Renee now sat on the couch in the Lair; no longer feeling alone, for Liam was with her.  
  
She clenched her fists, Howlyn would never win, she would send him to the black hell where he belonged, and she would save humanity, and then one day Liam would return to her, she would be the first to greet him and confess her love.  
  
"No matter what happens I will prevail". 


End file.
